


Beast

by JadeAvici



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, F/F, Gore, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Werewolf Danny Lawrence, Werewolf Wilson Kirsch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAvici/pseuds/JadeAvici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla had run away with Matska to a small town named Silas, the food was plentiful and the game was great. By food she most definitely meant the young bright minded university students that filled the town. Yet on one unfortunate night Carmilla finds her self the new master to a fledgling that is never not on her nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunt

 

Matska had already left for the night claiming that the selection tonight wasn't worth her time, Will and J.P. had followed soon after leaving Carmilla by herself at the bar filled with college students and some loud obnoxious band that claimed they were the next big thing. About half an hour after her siblings left two werewolves actually walked into the bar with a few humans in tow, Carmilla could tell they were young and didn't have any guidance from elder wolves seeing as they didn't even notice a vampire only a few feet away from them. The group of five were talking and laughing among themselves, Carmilla focused on the conversation trying to find out anything useful.

"Danny, no I am not joining you and Kirsch for the deer hunt or whatever it is your groups do next week. I have a paper due and need to focus on it. Plus who's going to be the one to keep Laf from crashing your party to try and study 'pack mentality' again?" A bubbly brunette who seemed way to animated talked with the tall red headed werewolf, funny it seems as if the humans in the group knew the true nature of their friends.

A shorter redhead who seemed to be attached at the hip to a tall curly haired brunette laughed, "I'm not that bad, they didn't even notice me last time I managed to sneak in."

"No they just decided to shoot near the area you were hiding with paintball guns right?" The brunette scowled,

"Exactly Per, the just managed to notice the location I had hidden in."

The group laughed, strange the last time Carmilla had heard of a human sneaking around a werewolf pack it didn't end in paintball guns and laughter. Maybe she had been cut off from normal civilization way to long, sighing she rolled her shoulders back. Maybe Carmilla should take part in her mother's plan and enroll in the school, it definitely would keep her up to date with what was going on in the world.

Before she stood Carmilla noticed that the bubbly brunette...or maybe dirty blonde was a better word to describe her not that it mattered, had already left the room and was headed to the bathrooms. Not one to let an opportunity pass her by the vampire stood. Quietly and almost expertly moving around and through the crowds towards the bathroom. When she entered the dingy bathroom she locked the door behind her. The noise was louder than planned, "Hello?"

Fuck....the girl had heard her, clearing her throat Carmilla answered, "Oh...sorry I didn't know some one else was in here. I came in to escape the crowds for a minute."

A stall door opened and the girl walked out, she was about five four and her brunette hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail. Her doctor who shirt had a large wet spot that looked like someone had spilled a drink on her. Her brown eyes were bright with curiosity. "Oh... me too. I thought i had locked the door behind me to get some privacy."

"I could always leave...."

Carmilla hated playing the innocent weak stranger to get her prey comfortable but it was the best way to approach situations like this.

The young girl shrugged, "Only if you want to. I figure since you and I are already both here that one of us leaving is just a waste of time," she turned to the sink turning on the water and dabbing a damn paper towel on the spill on her shirt.

"I don't mind the company of one person....did you spill a drink?"

The girl laughed, "Yeah silly me, I bumped into some frat boy because I wasn't watching my step. My friend tried to pay for the guys beer but he must have been a Zeta. He was all 'No worries bro. The hottie didn't mean it, it's all good.'"

Carmilla just cocked an eyebrow, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I thought you went to Silas U with us. Its one of the frat houses there."

"No, I'm here on business with my sister and brothers. Family company and all. I know a little of what you're talking about my brother Will is a Zeta and J.P. is in the science tech classes and things of that nature."

The girl seemed to lighten up even more at the mention of J.P. "My friend Laf knows J.P. they say he is one of the top in his class next to them. Though she does mention every now and then that he's out sick a lot."

Carmilla scowled, the short ginger probably knew exactly why he was out and his nature but probably didn't want to alert the wolves that hung around them. She'd have to remind J.P. to not blow their cover, "And Will...that name is familiar I think but I don't think I've heard Kirsch mention it. He's a Zeta too."

"Well Will has been studying in America the last few months, he had to help our mother with some business deals out there. I wouldn't expect your friend to know him."

the water turned off and the girl took a few steps closer towards Carmilla to reach the paper towels once more, her hands touch Carmilla's arm briefly, "Oh sorry..."

Carmilla felt a small smile grow as she found the perfect opportunity to charm the girl. Touching the girl's shoulder and catching her gaze, "Don't worry about it...By the way I'm Carmilla."

"'...Laura...."

The girls eyes glazed over for just a second and Carmilla knew she had the girl in her grasp. Laura swooned slightly falling into Carmilla, the vampire's back against the wall. "Damn I'm sorry. I must have had a stronger drink than I thought." 

"I don't mind Laura.." 

The girl shivered as the vampire said her name and her grip tightened slowly. Leaning forward and bringing a hand underneath the girls chin she tilted it up. Lips brushing each other briefly, the girl gasped. Carmilla smirked as she leaned even more forward kissing lightly down her neck settling at the pulse point. Laura moaned as Carmilla kissed a little harder teeth scraping the skin lightly. Wasting no more time the Vampire bit down piercing the skin, the gasp of pain beneath her turned into a moan shortly after, Laura gripped tightly at her shirt as she drank. The liquid flowed down her throat quenching a thirst she didn't know she had. The taste of iron and the sweetness of alcohol from the girl was enough to make Carmilla slowly lose control. It wasn't until the girl couldn't stand on her own that she stopped.

Laura's eyes were closed and her pulse weak, "Fuck....shit. Carmilla way to go. Let yourself lose control..." Keeping her cool only slightly the vampire cleaned her mouth and the bite mark she left on the girl. Picking her up bridal style she could only come up with one plan. 

Walking out slowly toward the werewolves the girl had come with she cleared her throat, "Hey. Xena I found your friend her passed out in the bathroom." 

  
  
  



	2. Lose Control

The redhead didn't pay attention to the faint marks on the girl's neck nor the fact that Carmilla and the girl both reeked of vampire scent. The girl's, Laura, friend group instantly grabbed her from the hunter's arms and began to leave the bar. The vampire almost confused by how simple that feeding was stood at her place in the bar for a few moments longer letting her mind process exactly what had happened.

Laura....Laura's blood made her head swim and she could swear her heart had a beat and her flesh had normal passable warmth to it once more, that bubbly brunettes blood was potent and after one taste Carmilla was addicted. Just thinking about the taste and how smoothly her blood flood awoken the hunger within her once more, the burn in the back of her throat was starting to become unbearable and though she knew no one but the girl's blood would fully quench it wasn't becoming of a vampire to walk around the world of humans hungry and almost blood starved. Those silly mistakes were what got them stacked or run out of towns, having to lay low for hundreds of years before daring to come back and hunt those lands once again.

Caught up in her own mindless toil Carmilla almost failed to notice the tall blonde waitress named Betty giving her fuck-me eyes across the room. "She'll have to do.."

Walking toward the blonde in long almost too graceful strides the vampire quickly closed the distance between her and the girl. "Betty, right? Or is that just something your friends call you?"

The girl giggled and looked down toward her feet, blood rushing to her cheeks giving her and almost too delicious to eat look."Betty is what everyone calls me...but I won't mind if you call me something different."

"Well how about you and me get out of here? Go to the back? Or do you know somewhere else where no one will walk in on us?"

Carmilla wasn't really expecting the answer she got but she couldn't refuse such an offer, "Well Ms. Tall and Mysterious I do have a dorm room not to far from here and my roommate is supposedly out drinking with her friends so we shouldn't have to worry about company for a few hours."

She could feel her fangs poke out from her smile in a Cheshire like manner, "Perfect..."

Draping her arm around the waitress' shoulder she began to lead her out side, the waitress took the lead once they were out of the crowded bar and began to head toward the campus of Silas University. The two didn't talk much on the short twenty minute walk but they did find time to end up pressed up against one another against buildings and dark alleyways. Carmilla didn't care that she was acting brash or even as Matska would label it "Wild" to her this blonde was food, a substitution from going back and draining Laura....yes Laura dry. In her mind getting rid of the Blonde was a better substitute... no one would miss her but Laura, that energetic ball of whatever she was, people would most definitely miss her. Betty's room was on the third floor of the building and when they finally made it to the door, there was a brief pause of groping and a make out session that delayed their entrance to the room. 

A small knot in Carmilla's stomach formed right as Betty placed her key in the door. Two very distinct smells became very present as the door opened just a crack, one was from a werewolf and the other....was sweet. Too sweet, yet the smell of fresh blood almost masked the sweetness of it. As Betty pushed the door open wider the sources of the smell where revealed to the Vampire. 

A tall red head sat asleep in a chair by the desk bottle of some type of alcohol in her hand and in the bed to their right that the red head was facing. A very innocent and peaceful looking brunette that Carmilla immediately recognized as Laura. Forcing down a deep growl Carmilla had to tear her eyes away from the sleeping girl and try to focus back on the blonde. "Shit....I guess my roommate couldn't handle her alcohol. That doesn't kill the mood now does it?" 

Part of her wished to say yes and run out of the room as fast as she could to avoid any unsavory outcomes from happening but as soon as she opened her mouth to say just that, "No. In fact it just adds to the thrill....unless you mind. But something tells me Sweet cheeks that you really don't," tumbled out instead. If Carmilla ended up waking up the werewolf and blowing her cover as a vampire she knew, just knew that Matska would have a field day. Not to mention Will and J.P.... thank god Mother was really in America handling business. 

Slender hands grabbed the collar of her shirt and moved her toward the bed, Betty seemed to think that a physical response was better than a verbal to her question. Teeth clashed with hers as they kissed sloppily. Carmilla landed on top of Betty as their actions began to grow more heated. Hands traveled up her back underneath her shirt, fingernails pressing down into her skin with more pressure as they traveled back down leaving scratches that would soon disappear. Grinding her hips down as a natural reflex Carmilla pulled her lips away from her prey's and turned her attention to her neck. Nipping, kissing, sucking, anything but biting down...that would come later. Carmilla heard the girl in the other bed stir slightly the noise no doubt beginning to wake her, now was the perfect time. As Betty's hands slowly unbuttoned Carmilla's pants she found her opportunity. Biting down hard with nothing to hold her back, the girl moaned loudly as the Vampire drank. Not enough to kill but just enough to try and satisfy the burning in her throat, the burning that grew worse each passing moment she stayed in the room where Laura lay sleeping only feet away. 

More intense as she could smell how tempting that girl's blood was even from the healed bite mark from a few hours earlier. It was driving her mad. In what the Vampire would later call a Blood Starved Moment she lost track of the heartbeat from the girl she was feeding on. As it stopped and Betty fell silent Carmilla sat up, blood still dripping from her mouth that was still slightly open, down her chin, onto her shirt and the now lifeless college student beneath her. all rational thought had flown out the window and just when she thought it couldn't get worse it did. "Betty....when did you get home?" 


End file.
